minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
Lukas
Lukas is a protagonist in Minecraft: Story Mode. He is the leader of the Ocelots, a team of builders and rivals to Jesse's Gang. Later, he joins Jesse and the others to stop Ivor and the Wither Storm. He is voiced by Scott Porter. Biography Appearance Lukas wears a leather jacket with the symbol of the Ocelots on the back (an Ocelot's face in minecraft). He has blond hair and blue eyes. In the promo-pictures he is shown wearing a top hat and a vest without the ocelot head, he is also shown with a lot more hair than in the actual game. Personality Even though he is arrogant, Lukas is the nicest member of the Ocelots who tries to avoid arguments. Lukas is also shown to be a loyal friend, since he is always willing to help Jesse and Petra, and is even kind to Axel in one scenario. However, he is a bit of a coward and gets scared easily, as shown when Petra and Gabriel are being sucked up by the Wither Storm, and he freezes. Relationships Jesse At first, Jesse's gang holds a bitter rivalry with the Ocelot which is led by Lukas, but the two began to get along with each other as Lukas doesn't really seems complaining or hating Jesse and his/her gang. Jesse can choose to treat Lukas with a good manners, and Lukas would sees him/her as a friend, but, in the alternative way, if Jesse treats Lukas with a bad manners, Lukas holds a grudge against him/her. This depends on the player's decisions. In episode 5 Lukas come's back no matter how the player treats him. If they have a bad relationship, they come to terms with each other. The Ocelots Lukas is the leader of the Ocelots, he is well-respected by the other Ocelots members, but when the other Ocelots members taunted at Jesse's gang, he would tell them to stop taunting them to avoid an argument. Quotes - "Hopefully they dig a deep hole, bury them in it, surround it with lava..." - Lukas, Episode 5 Trivia * He is voiced by Scott Porter, who voiced Luke in The Walking Dead: Season 2. Coincidentally, Luke is a shortened version of Lukas. *In Episode 4 If you convince Lukas to stay with you in the cave and go to Olivia in Ivor's cottage saying that you are glad Lukas stayed, Jesse states that Lukas has excellent hair, which Olivia agrees with him/her. *Lukas stated that he got his jacket by knowing how to build well. *He bears a slight resemblance to Lucas from the GBA game Mother 3. *He is part of the gag in episode 3, which is Axel falling on him. This happens a total of 4 times during the episode. *In the teaser trailer for Minecraft: Story Mode, Lukas originally was meant to wear a hat. Gallery * TLPYL Lukas Scared.png Lukas Icon.png Ocelots.jpg lukasendercon.jpg imagelukasnether.jpg|Lukas in the Nether Screenshot 1.png Screenshot 2.png Enteringtemple.jpg imagelukasreading.jpg|Lukas reads in the Order's temple. The Last Place You Look Key Art.jpg imagelukassoren.jpg|Lukas in Soren's home, fascinated with the architecture. imagelukas.jpg imagelukasfrustrated.jpg imagelukastalking.jpg imagelukassneaking.jpg imagelukasangry.jpg imagelukasarmor.jpg|Lukas in his new armor. imagelukasocelots.jpg|Lukas and the Ocelots cheering for Jesse's Gang. Category:Jesse's Gang Category:Alive Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:The Ocelots Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Determinant Characters Category:Antagonists